I Wanna have My Own Bedroom
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Di saat ia terduduk sendirian, dia teringat kejadian di saat dia ingin mempunyai kamar tidurnya sendiri. Fanfic tentang masa kecil Al dan Ed


Author: ai-mage dheechan

Disclaimer: sekali lagi, cuma Hiromu Arakawa yang punya FMA =A=a

Summary: Di saat ia terduduk sendirian, dia teringat kejadian di saat dia ingin mempunyai kamar tidurnya sendiri

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

* * *

I Wanna Have My Own Bedroom

* * *

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun, Al terduduk sendirian di tengah malam. Entah sudah berapa jam dia lewati sendirian. Dia selalu memeluk kedua lutut besinya saat duduk di tengah lorong, menatapi lantai kayu dengan tatapan hampa.

Lalu, dia teringat saat dia dia ingin mempunyai kamar tidurnya sendiri…

* * *

"Ma! Mama!" panggil Al Dia berjalan menuju dapur.

Trisha yang sedang mengupas apel berbalik badan, berhadapan dengan tubuh kecil Al yang masih berumur enam tahun. Trisha meletakkan apel yang ia kupas di atas meja, lalu menekukkan lututnya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Al. Lalu, Trisha meletakkan tangan hangatnya di pipi anak bungsunya ini.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Al?" tanya Trisha.

"Bolehkah aku mempunyai kamar tidur sendiri? Aku tidak mau lagi sekamar dengan kakak," pinta Al.

Trisha menaikkan salah satu alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau sekamar dengan Edward?"

"Dia selalu menendangku ketika tidur. Dan wajahku yang selalu menjadi sasaran tendangan kakak," ujar Al.

Trisha tertawa dengan suara kecil, "benarkah?"

Al mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ayo kita tanya kakakmu," Trisha berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Alphonse. Mereka berjalan menuju ruangan tempat Ed dan Al biasa membaca buku tentang alchemy. Trisha membuka pintu ruangan itu. Dugaan Trisha benar. Ed sedang tengkurap di atas lantai, membaca buku-buku yang bahasanya terlalu berat untuk dibaca mereka.

"Ed," panggil Trisha.

Si kecil Edward menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati ibu dan adiknya sedang berdiri di depan pintu, "ada apa, Ma?"

"Boleh kami masuk?" tanya Trisha. Edward mengangguk. Dia masih menggenggam buku tebal yang ia baca tadi. Trisha dan Al duduk di hadapan Ed.

"Ed, apa kau selalu menendang wajah Al waktu kau tidur?" tanya Trisha.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Ed bertanya balik.

"Adikmu minta untuk mempunyai kamar sendiri karena kau selalu menendang wajahnya," jawab Trisha.

Ed langsung melipat tangannya dan memanyunkan bibirnya, "ini kan bukan salahku! Lagipula aku menendang Al secara tidak sengaja!"

"Tapi tetap saja itu menyakitkan, kak!" ucap Al setengah berteriak.

"Al! Aku tidak sengaja! Oke? " balas Ed.

Al ngambek. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Trisha yang melihat pertengkaran yang berlangsung dengan waktu yang sangat singkat itu menghela nafasnya. Ed menatap ke arah pintu. Lalu, dia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Trisha tersenyum lembut. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur, kembali mengerjakan apa yang ia hentikan tadi.

* * *

Al terduduk sendirian di tepi sungai. Dia memeluk kedua lututnya. Wajahnya tersandar di atas lututnya. Kedua matanya memandangi air sungai jernih yang mengalir pelan di depannya. Pikirannya kosong saat itu.

"Al!" panggil seseorang.

Al tahu persis siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang. Seperti dugaannya, Ed berdiri di atas bukit kecil, kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggangnya. Tatapannya terpusat ke arah Al. mereka memandangi satu sama lain selama beberapa detik. Lalu, Ed membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ujar Ed sambil berjalan menjauhi bukit tempat ia berdiri tadi.

Al tersenyum lemah. Kakaknya selalu bersikap seperti ini. Setiap kali bertengkar, Al selalu lari menuju tepi sungai, dan kakaknya tahu soal itu. Dan, Ed tidak pernah meminta maaf padanya, hanya meminta Al untuk pulang. Hanya meminta Al untuk pulang? Bagi Al, itu sudah termasuk permintaan maaf. Walaupun bahasanya lain, tapi dia tahu kalau Ed masih ingin untuk melihatnya.

Al menghela nafasnya dan berdiri. Setelah itu, Al mengejar kakaknya untuk makan malam di rumah mereka.

* * *

"Al? Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Trisha seraya membuka pintu kamar Ed dan Al.

Al yang sedang menggenggam buku bacaannya menoleh ke arah pintu dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Bisa ikut sama mama sebentar?" pinta Trisha. Al mengangguk kepalanya. Ia menaruh bukunya di atas meja lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Al menutup pintunya secara perlahan-lahan, takut membangunkan kakaknya yang tertidur pulas.

Trisha berjalan ke ruang makan dan duduk di atas salah satu kursi. Al mengikuti gerakan mamanya.

"Jadi, kenapa mama menganggilku?" tanya Al penuh dengan rasa heran.

"Mama hanya mau bertanya. Apakah AL masih mau punya kamar sendiri?" Trisha bertanya balik pada Al.

Al menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sayang sama kakak dan aku tidak mau pisah sama kakak," jawab Al dengan mantap.

Trisha tersenyum puas dan mengusap lembut kepala Al, "anak pintar."

Trisha melirik ke arah jam dinding lalu kembali melirik ke arah Al, "tapi, kau tidak akan menjadi anak pintar kalau kau tidak tidur sekarang!" perintah Trisha sambil menggelitiki badan Al.

Al tertawa, "baik! Baik! Aku akan tidur sekarang!"

Trisha berhenti menggelitiki Al dan mencium keningnya, "selamat malam, Al. Semoga kau mimpi yang indah."

"Selamat malam juga, Ma," Al memberikan pelukan sesaat pada mamanya. Kemudian, dia pergi ke kamarnya, untuk tidur di samping kakak yang paling hebat sedunia.

Jika saja Al mempunyai tubuhnya saat ini, pasti Al sekarang tersenyum kecut, mengingat ia pernah meminta pada mamanya untuk mempunyai kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Sekarang Al hanya bertubuh besi. Tubuh yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas, makan, merasakan luka, dan tidur.

Ia sudah lelah duduk sendirian di tengah malam. Dia ingin bermimpi. Dan dia ingin tidur lagi bersama kakaknya. Tapi, hal itu hanya mimpi, selama jiwanya masih bersama baju besi itu. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, melihat bintang jatuh di langit tengah malam. Kemudian, dia berbisik dengan suara metalik yang lembut.

"Jika kau dapat mengabulkan permintaanku, aku ingin mendapatkan tubuhku kembali. Aku sudah lelah menunggu matahari terbit sendirian. Aku ingin untuk menghabiskan malam dengan kakakku. Karena, aku sudah lelah menunggu terbitnya matahari pagi sendirian…"

* * *

Saya tak tahu harus bicara apa.

gak tahu kenapa otak saya selalu mendapatkan ide *bener2 mukjizat*

=w= maaf udah kebanyakan nge-post ff-nya FMA

kalau menemukan kesalahan pada kata atau hal-hal lainnya tolong kasitahu.

Dan review pliss! V.V

ai-mage dheechan


End file.
